Academy
Academy is the 12th episode of Randal’s Monday. Plot * Randal Hicks (Jeff Anderson) Sits in His apartment. He knows that Sandy (Brie Larson) has became a pedophile and an immoral girlfriend who profound immorality to seek Randal blood. He and Sally meets Matt (Martin T. Sherman) And then Sally goes up to Elaine (Amy Sedaris) And then Sally sexually abused Elaine and then kills her and then Randal Is upset that Sally killed her. He knows that Marty (Bill Pullman) beaten it right and then he beats up Randal. Randal knows that Sally’s pedophile group named Chad (Josh Weston), Jude (Brad Patton), Jeremy (Chad Hunt), Tom (Erik Rhodes) And Kyle (Roman Heart) are abusing Randal and then Jude eats food that’s poisonous and then he dies from it and then Jeremy drinks alcohol and dies and then Tom drinks wine that is poisonous and dies from it and then Kyle overdoses Drugs And Dies And Randal flees. He is provoked by a serial killer named Keanu (Tom Chase), Lauria (Chi Chi Larue), Larry (Jason Hawke), Mike (Cameron Fox) And George (Colby Taylor) Along with a serial killer named Seth (Chris Steele) goes to kill him. He takes down Keanu and kills him and then Lauria, Larry, Mike, George And Seth are Killed by a Drug overdose. He leaves by Car * He goes to the bar and then finds Elaine’s body and then Jonathan (Andy Milonakis), a homeless man and a murderer goes to call in a murderer named Rob (Arpad Miklos), Georgie (Dean Monroe), Jackson (Thom Barron), Jekyl (Tom Judson), Sallah (Derek Cameron) And Otis (Barrett Long) are murderers and then Jonathan kills Rob and then Sally kills Georgie, Jackson And Jekyl And then Sallah And Otis Run to the upstairs. On the stairs Randal fights Sallah And Otis And goes upstairs. In the bathroom Randal finds out that Arkin (Cedric Yarbrough) is falling in Hoodlums named Herman (Jason Ridge) And Stevie (Marcus Iron) are sent out to kill him and then Randal kills Herman and Stevie And then Chad sneaks up close and then Randal stps him and escapes to the alley and then Betty and Receptionist (Laurence Bouvard) stands. In the alley He is confronted by Reggie (Ray Dragon) who is a mob Hoodlum is confronted by Francis Richards (Omid Djalli) a Mob Hoodlum And then Francis beats up Reggie and then Reggie suffers a heart attack and dies from it And then he fights Francis. He meets Phil Emerson (Tobin Bell) who is helping and then he helps him look around and then Randal goes in his office because he was allowed. * In Phil’s Office He tells Phil Emerson where to go and then he finds a thief named Bill (Tobin Bell) and then he calls in a group of thieves named Klause (Dave Attell), Joshua (Ron Jeremy), Ryan (Andy Dick) and Vera (Belladonna) who are arranging meeting for Chad goes to talk and then Chad tells Klause that he will not go down and then Klause has AIDS and then he speaks to Chad about it and then he dies and then Chad takes Joshua, Ryan and Vera with him and then Sally arrives and kills Ryan and then Randal shoots down Vera once again. He escapes from Bill leaving him behind and then Randal runs and escapes with Phil Emerson outside and the then Joshua holds Chad down on the street and then Phil Emerson watches over And then Randal rescues him from Joshua And Chad while they Escape. He and Phil Emerson meets a hot dog vendor named William (Tobin Bell) who is a corrupt vendor tells Randal and Phil to stop and then a group of henchman led by William named Rod (Artie Esposito), Vince (BJ Guyer), Michael (Paul McGinnis) And Hector (Victor Yerrid) Is going to to kill Randal And then Randal kills Rod, Vince, Michael And Hector while Joshua And Chad follow him and then Randal gets on the train. Randal sits on the train and then exits the train. Randal tells Betty thank you once and for all and exits. * Randal walks back to his apartment and then enters the alley. In the alley Randal finds out that Fenn (Tobin Bell) is a Ex-Nazi prisoner and then he fights Fenn and then he calls in a group of ex-nazi’s named Han (Jim Norton) And Lily (Bailey Jay), Zander (Stephen Merchant) And then he kills Fenn and then Chad and Joshua shoot down Lily And Han And then Randal gets inside the apartment and then he tells Mr. Marconi that I am safe and then he knows the elevator Is fixed and then he enters his room. In Randal’s apartment room Randal drinks dairy but he avoids drinking too much and then he tells Sally And Matt that’s the right thing to do and then Zander is killed by Joshua And then Chad shoot At Randal while he escapes. In Randal’s room Randal locks it and then he escapes. Randal Sits on the balcony and then Joshua throws him off while Chad looks. He finds out that a bum named Jonathan Is looking and then he knows Joshua will turn away and then he finds Zander’s henchman named Ronnie (Steve Carrell) is looking through and then Jonathan kills Ronnie and then Randal makes an escape from Jonathan while Chad looks. He and Jonathan stand back and then he kills Joshua first and then Chad and then Randal defends himself from Chad And then Chad has head trauma and dies. Steve Grimsby And Boss Guy die while Randal leaves. Vincent Trauma dies while Randal leaves. He meets a drug dealer named Jay and then the bad people from season 1 go To hell Andrew then Sgt. Kramer (Tom Clarke Hill) Arrests Jay for drug behaviors.